


A Study of Owen Grady

by averageclawenfangirl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Claire x Owen, Clawen, Early Days, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageclawenfangirl/pseuds/averageclawenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen haven't been together long, and one morning, Claire wakes before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Owen Grady

**Author's Note:**

> Look: they're barely together at all. Just fuckin', really. This is as smutty as I'll go.. And it ain't even smutty! Thanks to birdmacklin, the absolute babe! <3

It wasn’t often they stayed at her apartment. In fact, it hadn’t happened enough for it to be classed as _often_. It was all still so new.. Claire wasn’t used to waking up in her bedroom, a slumbering furnace of a man beside her. Owen Grady was _hot_ , in every sense of the word, his skin warm beside Claire’s. She’d woken before him, for once. It was a sleepy Saturday morning; the bottle of tequila and empty condom box on her dresser a telling sign of the night before.

It had happened three times in the past two months, and Claire hadn’t regretted a moment. They’d been drunk the first time; alcohol at the staff gala numbing their usual attitudes toward one another. It was entirely consensual on both sides, and absolutely _incredible_ , as Claire remembered it. Even inebriated, Owen became acquainted with her body in a way that seared her skin, melted her into nothing more than the way he made her feel. To the outside world, the two despised one another; but all along Claire had been waiting for the tether to break, to let herself give in to his arrogant charm, his devious ways. 

Owen Grady had broken apart what she knew of the world, a little taste of freedom every time his tongue slipped past her lips. Claire wasn’t sure how long it would last, if it would ever graduate into a real relationship, but she was content for now. She rolled over onto her front, smoothing her hair consciously with one hand. No matter, though, Owen was still snoring softly. His large, bare chest rose and fell rhythmically; Claire was still in awe of the muscle there; her knees weakened a little every time Owen held her her close. The dip of his collarbones were home to several freckles, his skin a gorgeous golden brown from hours under the Costa Rican sun. 

One arm lay under his head; dirty dark-blonde hair curling a little as the length grew past the norm. _How would he feel if Claire reminded him to get a hair cut? Was it too soon to be dropping ridiculously domestic hints like that?_ Claire hummed as she noted that it matched his facial hair anyway; the three-day old stubble stretching lazily past his jaw. She’d never be able to forget how it felt against her thigh as Owen would press a kiss there; the sinfully sensitive way he would tease her. 

Owen was dominant, sure; everything about him outwardly screamed it. But the way his other arm was thrown tenderly around her, holding Claire close.. A rare insight into his passionate demeanour; the way he’d cherish her during their time together. Claire, for the first time in her life, felt as though her pleasure was the most important; Owen striving every time to have her crying out his name when she reached her moment of ecstasy. And she did. 

They always woke up like this; Owen right beside her. His biceps were delicious; the stories his tattoos told still in her mind as she delicately ran a finger across the inkings on the arm stretched out in front of her. Claire felt so small and slight in his grasp; albeit that was the _only_ time she did. Half of their pre-fucking fighting was a result of their clashing personalities, egos fighting till the death for what they wanted. Smiling to herself now, Claire wondered how this scenario truly hadn’t happened earlier somehow. 

Behind his closed eyes and thick, dark lashes; Owen’s eyes were a sensual green, ones that could either strip her soul bare or turn her to jelly by the way he winked at her devilishly. Claire leant a little on her side and observed the slope of his nose; the mouth that drove her truly insane both when he was talking _and_ using it on her. She grinned even more at the way they’d kiss after an argument; hating herself for the fact that it would always dissipate into that, and sometimes she’d try her hardest to be irritated by him _just_ to feel those hands on her, those lips against her own. 

A crease sat in the skin between Owen’s brows; still furrowed even in his sleep. She fought the urge to reach out and smooth it gently, knowing he probably needed the sleep more than she did. Claire thought for a while about what he was dreaming about, whether he even dreamed at all. She knew he had nightmares from the navy; he’d told her about it, but it was yet to happen when they were together. Claire wondered if that meant anything - and if she would mind if it did. 

It was absurd to think they were naked in her bed together, after a night of the best sex she’d ever had. Claire Dearing, Park Operations Manager, and Owen Grady, Raptor Researcher.. That’s how he labelled it, anyway, soft smirk on his face. Claire knew he was just as blindsided by it all as she was. She hoped it would happen again.. _It has to_ , Claire thought as she laid a hand gently on his chest despite her best intentions, feeling him breathe beneath her as the light streamed through the blinds. 

Owen stirred; eyes scrunched against the inevitable dawn. He opened one eye, then the other; cracking into a smile as he caught sight of her staring. He raised his eyebrows suggestively as he took in the fact that _this_ had happened _again_ , and they were both sans clothes for the third time. He ran a large hand through his hair, Claire irritated by the fact he made such a mundane gesture so infuriatingly sexy. “Good _morning_ ,” he drawled suggestively, his voice low and rumbling in a way that heated the blood pooling in her belly. “Yes,” she sighed happily, as Owen reached and pulled her over him with ease, his hands gripping her ass. “It is,” she said softly, their lips meeting in a kiss that made her forget about everything else entirely. 


End file.
